The present disclosure generally relates to fastening assemblies for agricultural systems, and more particularly, to a fastening assembly for coupling multiple components of an agricultural system to one another.
Generally, agricultural implements or vehicles (e.g., applicators) are configured to distribute seeds or other agriculturally beneficial material (e.g., fertilizer, pesticides, etc.) across a field of crops (e.g., sugarcane, wheat, pumpkin, maize, cotton, etc.). Some agricultural vehicles may include a chassis coupled to two or more wheels and a propulsion system, such that the agricultural vehicle may travel across areas of the field. Further, agricultural vehicles may include a skid (e.g., a bed) configured to be coupled to the chassis, in which the skid may include or carry a tank configured to store seeds or other agriculturally beneficial material and one or more booms configured to distribute the seeds or other agriculturally beneficial material across the field.
In some agricultural vehicles, the skid may be selectively detached from the chassis for maintenance of the skid or the chassis, for replacing the skid with a new or previously unattached skid, or for replacing all or some of the components of the skid or chassis. Unfortunately, traditional fastening systems for coupling the skid to the chassis may include loose parts (e.g., loose nuts, loose washers, loose bolts) and may include complicated and lengthy fastening/unfastening processes. Thus, traditional fastening systems may be susceptible to lost parts and may result in routine processes taking much more time than expected.